prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Latin915/Archive 1
Archived Talk: 1 Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Arn Anderson! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Dean27 Thank you Dean27. Im pretty experienced with wiki as I have been an editor for luchawiki.org for over 2 years now. So once I figure my way around, I should be ok. lol but I'll let you know if I need any help. Thanks again. Latin915Latin915 (talk) 20:36, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Minor thing If you change the main profile pages, please move the old image to the image gallery page that way we don't end up with unused images. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:11, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes I did that with most of the profiles, but some of them I couldnt figure out how. Im still getting the hang of this since Im use to the classic editor. Latin915 (talk) 18:40, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :* Didn't realize that the page was locked. Thanks for the helps up. Any other questions feel free to ask and I will try to help. We haven't got as active of contributor of you in awhile. So we definitely want to work together to encourage you and help improve the site. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:47, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :** One other minor thing with images - In our galleries we generally don't use captions or GIFs. They don't always display in a quick manner and kind of clog up the page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:50, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :** Wagnike2, Thank you. Sounds good. I enjoy working on pages like this. I first got into it in January 2015 and have liked it ever since. It helps that Im a huge wrestling fan so its easy for me to add things since I know alot about the wrestlers, promotions etc. So I can do like 100 contributions before I realise how long Ive been sitting at the computer. lol But yea I'll let you know when I have any more questions. Thanks again. Latin915 (talk) 19:57, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :*** The one exception to having captions on gallery pages are for champion gallery pages. For a good example see: WWE Raw Tag Team Championship/Champion gallery. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:24, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :*** Ok Cool. Thank you. Latin915 (talk) 02:39, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Image categorizing Can you also categorize your images as you upload them? For example most wrestlers pages will have: Wrestlers profile images as their category. To categorize an upload you simple add the category in the summary like you would add it on a regular page. An example can be seen here. Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:20, June 27, 2017 (UTC) *Ive categorized everything so far. I will continue to do so for sure. Thank you.Latin915 (talk) 00:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Edit history Using the button... here, for example. I know it's not the most intuitive anymore, but that's on Wikia. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:56, June 28, 2017 (UTC) *oh thats where it is. Haha. Cool thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 18:27, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Moving pages Please please please do not move pages without asking. This is to ensure that they get moved properly. (This is generally an automatic ban, but I'm making an exception). If a page needs moved, contact me first. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:25, July 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm just trying to help thats all. --Latin915 (talk) 12:34, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Editing - Help *Hi, can you jump on chat with me right now? Dean27 (talk)@ ::*i am yes, but did you find the chat option too? Dean27 (talk) 22:24, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Dean27 I don't know where it is. lol Where is it? --Latin915 (talk) 22:28, July 28, 2017 (UTC) * *::Well as a rule on the other Wiki's i am Admin on for many years it is on the 'Explore tab'... Seams here it is missing! Do you have Skype? That is how myself and the other Admin (Nic) here have spoken for the last 10 years Dean27 (talk) 22:36, July 28, 2017 (UTC) * *::OK, are you a member of the Wikia Facebook page? if so, what is your name? If not, give me yoor name and we can chat there. Dean27 (talk) 22:43, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::*I have looked and their are two with your name but none with location. If you goto the main page and click "Feel free to add us on Facebook" and add us, i will get the notification, Dean27 (talk) 22:51, July 28, 2017 (UTC) A thing Sorry, I wanted to know a thing, why did you put the gfw knockouts champion with tna since tna "merged" with gfw? Thanks for your time (talk) 22:11, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi. After the latest Impact episode that aired the TNA/Impact title belts are no longer being used. Just the GFW titles now. So Sienna is now the GFW women's/knockouts champion with just the GFW title belt. Check out the latest episode of Impact, at the beginning of the show where Sienna faces Gail Kim. Sienna only has one title belt with her now. --Latin915 (talk) 23:17, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I understand your point but if you see I think well, one of the GFW backstage producers told that they were gonna give the GFW Global Champion to the former champion lashley which means well I think that depite the design being different the title history continues the same as the other ones, well I think. Watch the latest episode of Impact, in it it is described how a new GFW Global champion is crowned. --Latin915 (talk) 23:26, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Well, curiously on the gfw website told that Sienna was the GFW Women's championship. (talk) 23:40, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Thats right. She is. --Latin915 (talk) 23:52, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Alright if you wanna go by there ok, so it stays women's not knockouts but the title belt has a new design. (talk) 11:54, August 19, 2017 (UTC) True it does. Hopefully a good picture of the new design pops up. --Latin915 (talk) 11:59, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Well, I founded but it doesn't has the entire belt, only part of it. (talk) 12:15, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes I saw that. Thats a good picture. Maybe another picture will pop up but thats good for now. --Latin915 (talk) 12:18, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I know but on the gfw women's champion curiously when Sienna defended the title, the announcer told still knockouts champion. So that's why I am kinda wondering the name that they actually told. Its still the knockouts championship. They are just using the GFW title belt now. --Latin915 (talk) 14:16, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I know but I was refering the name of the belt. (talk) 14:27, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes so am I. --Latin915 (talk) 14:29, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :* Thanks for pointing that out, trying to catch those things as I go, but not always the easiest with some of these guys and how many names they use. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:08, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :* At the time when I saw that edit it hadn't been fully confirmed yet. But thanks for the head's up. - Wagnike2 (talk) :* Looks like somebody alraedy go to the cruiserweight pages, now to just sort out what else they messed up. Sighs. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:52, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Pentagon Jr. Sighs, yea. That's the one thing I hate the most (the fact that non-admins can move pages). And the reason why it usually results in an automatic ban. Thanks for the heads up though. Those pages should be sorted. - Wagnike2 (talk) 10:47, October 3, 2017 (UTC) NWA pages I'll probably wait a little bit on deciding what to do with all the various NWA pages/and seeing how it shakes out with them not being affiliates anymore before I start renaming things, but as always appreciate the heads up. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:42, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :* Sighs, it's the same fucking user spamming multiple accounts that I've been fighting with for months. It's very frustrating, but as always I appreciate you mentioning it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:10, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :* Thank you. Glad to know that somebody else is still "in this" project with me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:19, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :* Thanks for the heads up. Figured it's best to protect those pages for now. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:14, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :* Thanks, didn't realized that there had been a name change for her and none of the reference sites I used mentioned it either. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:12, November 5, 2017 (UTC) NXT Championship The belts are being defended under Freebird rules now, so they are all technically champions. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:31, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :*TNA/Impact belts... who even knows with the stability of that company's name changes etc. I"ll try to sort it out soon. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:32, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tessa Blanchard Sighs, it's a Wikia Staff member. And all I can do about that is send an e-mail and wait for a response before I fix it. It's very unfortunate in how they handle those things. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:48, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :* So I think the page is fine in it's current state, I'd just be cautious about anybody adding new photos, which means I should probably lock it. I still can't believe that somebody reported that page of all pages. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:02, December 9, 2017 (UTC) New Belts Hey bro can u help me? i will upload the news IMPACT belts with the impact center plate and the new 2018 ROH belt and more belts, do u put in correct position? thank u GeorgeFX (talk) 21:00, January 11, 2018 (UTC-5) :* I really haven't looked too much into Discussions. I just wasn't opposed to it and also know how it was an inevitable thing. If I figure out more about it, I'll let you know. - Wagnike2 (talk) :* I'm all for anything that can make this wiki feel like more of a community. It's always been something I have wanted but have never been able to make happen. - Wagnike2 (talk) :* Thanks for pointing out that user moving pages. I'll try to sort it out. It's more than what I want to deal with on vacation, but what can you do. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:19, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :* No problem. Done. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:50, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Paige has left Absolution after announcing her retirement. Paige has announced that she has retired last night on Raw why did you undo my post? if you missed the segment look it up on YouTube. Absolution is now a duo. Paige left the group she isn't still in it.Simmons789 (talk) 18:48, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :* I'll do it in awhile. They've been appropriately banned. Thanks for the heads up. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:38, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :* Thanks for catching the McKenzie thing. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:04, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Wikipedia content It's difficult at best to address it. It's generally a discouraged practice, etc. But I'm personally fine with people using it as a starting point and then re-writing things into their own words. I'd rather have a page be up to date than months behind. That being said - if the user isn't doing that, it's problematic. There's also lots of individual cases that are too difficult to necessarily form a policy on. For moves etc, I don't care if that's from Wikipedia because you can't really re-write those if that makes sense. But I'm entirely fine with you using your best judgement when it comes to allowing this information and making changes as you see fit. Dean trusted you with your editing and decision-processes and I will do the same. Also, the time difference isn't that large - Midwest to Texas. I've just cut back on some of my night editing to keep things saner for me :-) The other thing is I'm only human so you know, sometimes you wake up and your moods are different and what you let fly or don't is depedant. Finally, Professional wrestling attacks should really probably be merged with wrestling attacks. It was a project a few years back to move them to their own page/flesh out them, but it got abandoned and yea.- Wagnike2 (talk) 12:14, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Garza Jr. It says according to Wikipedia, I did not even know myself that he signed to the WWE and I was also unaware that he left Impact Wrestling and wasn't wrestling for a couple of months in the tapings. If you feel you want to revert the page it's fine until it's actually official. - Teatoper (talk) 01:38, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Result pages Okay we'll see what happens and thanks I've been adding the results for about four to five years now and I did realized about the user changing a word for word on a couple of SmackDown results. I usually don't revert the users edits until they haven't edit in an hour or so on because when you revert their unnecessary or false edits they would continue to revert it back to theirs. But yeah I'll watch out for the results if the user continues to do so like I usually do. - Teatoper (talk) 03:43, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Los Ingobernables de Japon You're more than welcome to request a page merger or better yet, just ask Wagike or Dean27 to delete my "extra" page when they're online again. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:00, July 12, 2018 (UTC)) Thanks Hey thanks for fixing my odd formatting and other mistakes. I'll get the hang of this thing eventually. KhanKhan12 (talk) 02:57, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :* Yes, users like that are the worse. I'll re-new conversations with Dean about bringing you on as an admin. I see little reason not to, besides stubborness, and the fact that a wiki doesn't need 3 admins with barely 5 active contributors. But at the same time I don't think it could hurt. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:09, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :* That particular user has a long history of abusing multiple ips and creating low-quality pages with dubious names. Personally, until the name is actually used on a WWE event properly, I'm not really in favor of them. I'd much rather prefer a page like "Sasha Banks and Bayley", but it's also a matter of picking your battles sometimes. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:22, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Admin I went ahead and promoted you to Admin. Dean hasn't been around in awhile and we could use a helping hand and you've already been doing a great job on here. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to get in touch with me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:25, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :* If you want, but it's not required. You can feel free to take whatever appropriate action you think. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:36, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :* Didn't even remember that page existed. Ha. I went ahead and added you there. I rarely use Facebook, so I probably won't be active on there. Though - we might want to figure out an alternative way to communicate maybe in the future. Talk pages aren't always the easiest option. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:48, August 1, 2018 (UTC) About my edits I'm not sure if you've heard or not, but Wikipedia is doing away with their in wrestling section. The main reason I came here is to move that info to these articles so it would still be readily accessible for fans who want it Flame Thrower 3169118 (talk) 01:22, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Discord Sure thing, I would join the chat even though i'm not fully aware of the difference of the regular chats. - Teatoper (talk) 00:47, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Moving Pages Yes, I'll keep it in mind in the event I might see another page requiring moving. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:27, August 24, 2018 (UTC)) The Deleters of Worlds Hello there. I was wondering if you would like to edit the The Deleters Of Worlds page, since it's been locked, and the information on this page is outdated. Thank you for consideration. Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 01:16, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Misspelled page I see the first name of Br'au'n Strowman's name was misspelled with the a and u backwards on one of his action figure pages and I wanted to let you know to correct the page by renaming since I might not have the permission or delete that page and create a new page to the correct spelling. The page is Bruan Strowman (WWE Elite 62) --Teatoper (talk) 12:25, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Raw results template error Another thing is I notice an error in the 2002 Raw episodes section where the February 4th episode is listed as 1/4 instead of 2/4. Can you change that error, Thanks - Teatoper (talk) 02:15, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Ultimo Ninja Okay, I can do that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:05, September 6, 2018 (UTC)) *No problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:12, September 6, 2018 (UTC)) More about Zelina Vega's Personal Life Hey Latin915, about Zelina Vega's Personal Life section where she talks about her father, Michael Angel Trinidad who died in the terrorist attack at the World Trade Center when she was in TNA. She finally expands the whole story when she was interviewed with Renee Young in WWE and how she changes her life after her father's death by becoming a WWE Superstar. She and Andrade "Cien" Almas also made tribute for her father in SmackDown Live! September 11, 2018. Hoping one of the admins could post this on her profile. DarkCrisan366 (talk) 07:42, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Maryse I think so. It's a little funny it's been outdated that long since she is very much back in the wrestling scene with The Miz being her husband and all. Yes, I'll see what I can add to bring her page up to date. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:11, September 12, 2018 (UTC)) *No problem. Glad to help. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:00, September 12, 2018 (UTC)) HI I have a question how do i edit my page to look like the other promotions and how do I add my page to the promotions list.Chrisharness102 (talk) 18:24, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Bryan Keith article Thanks for editing the Bryan Keith 'Championships and Accomplishments' section; when I corrected the statement that he was still the ROW Television Champion, I completely forgot the 'Championships and Accomplishments' section... Noble Korhedron 22:04, September 12, 2018 (UTC) WWE House Show pages No problem, I see there's some pages that are not linked and probably a few typo errors just like the one I've edited. I would be glad to help with the other unlinked pages and to sort things out. –Teatoper (talk) 11:58, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Anytime, thanks for the other pages I would sure do –Teatoper (talk) 23:17, September 20, 2018 (UTC)